Icarus Armor
The is found in Mega Man X8. It can only be used by equipping the Neutral Armor with all four I-Parts. In addition to the cumulative effects of the four parts, the Icarus Armor supplies X with the ability to perform a Giga Crash, a full-screen attack. The Giga Crash gauge fills up over time. Unlike in previous games, the Giga Crash can be activated at any time, but if it is not fully charged, it has lesser range and is less powerful. Armor Parts Head Parts I, in Gravity Antonion's stage: After the mini-game where the player's character avoids spiked blocks, look for an extra green portal in the room next to a spiked vertical passage. Switch to X to activate the capsule located inside. Axl's Runnerbomb transformation will make this easier since the path to that extra portal is full of spike traps. :While jumping, a blue field surrounds X. It can damage enemies, but disappears while X descends, this effect is similar to the helmet part of the First Armor, because both parts give the ability to destroy things above X. The only difference being that Head Part I has only offensive capabilities while the Head Part of the First Armor can prevent X from taking damage from objects falling onto him using the helmet. Body Parts I, in Earthrock Trilobyte's stage: After whacking Yellow Brontes in the head, follow it as it retreats. A rock wall that was previously blocking the way should be gone, and the corridor leads to several fuel tanks. Destroy those tanks with Melt Creeper/Enkoujin/Flame Burner and take X to the capsule. :Halves the damage X takes, and removes all recoil. All health X loses turns red, meaning he can be switched out and in and recover all of his health. However, if X is switched back before all his red bars of health is restored, the remaining red bars will be lost permanently. Buster Parts I, in Noah's Park: While beginning the game, there is a locked door near the middle of the stage where Alia will inform Zero about him being able to double jump his way to the top. Enter that stage again after defeating one of the eight Maverick bosses before returning to the same place. If Palette is the current navigator, she will inform about the door being opened with a block in front if it. Jump over the block and go inside and have X access the capsule. :X-Buster shots need to be charged one less level than normal. For example, his normal shots become Level-1 charged shots, and Level-2 charged shots become Level-3 charged shots. The maximum charged shot becomes a powerful laser. However, X will freeze when the laser shot is fired, even in mid-air. Foot Parts I, in Bamboo Pandamonium's stage: Pick up the Ride Armor and have it until the next section of the stage (hop out of it on the moving spikes, then run over the ledge and jump in on the other side). The capsule is located right after the first sub-boss room. In the next section, you will see a ledge that you have to raise using a button. Raise the ledge with the armor standing on it, then get in the armor and jump and air-dash to the left. Jump out of the Ride Armor at the last second and air-dash (or hover with Axl) to reach the ledge where the capsule is located. :Doubles the height of X's jump, allowing X to jump as high as Zero's double-jump and reach places that Normal X would usually be unable to reach. Category:Mega Man X armors